


Champagne For My Real Friends

by Invida



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invida/pseuds/Invida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare continued...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne For My Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: _Wrath of Con_ flashbacks  
>  Timeline: pre-series, fill-in-the-blanks scene during the flashbacks  
> Disclaimer: I know the law, and the law would win.
> 
> Dedication: a little fic for Afrocurl who asked for pre-series L/V.
> 
> Notes: originally posted elsewhere in Oct 2009

Veronica flopped down beside Logan who was lying on the beach still holding the champagne bottle he'd wrestled from Duncan. Veronica's stiff skirt made it impossible for her to sit gracefully, but she didn't really care. The champagne was still buzzing through her, and decorum was out the window. Unfortunately, her annoyance didn't join it.

"Are they still at it?" Logan asked through his arm, which was draped over his face.

She turned back towards the limo where Duncan was trying to get his cell phone back from Lilly. "Yep," she replied through a sigh. She grabbed the champagne bottle. Realizing she must have dropped her glass, she took a swig. Decorum be damned. 

Logan sat up. "All right!" Logan applauded, impressed with her boldness. "Chug it, Mars!"

"How is it that my boyfriend, who's raised by the same parents as the infamously debauched Lilly Kane and is friends with you -- just as depraved -- practically his entire life, still wants to check in with his mummy dearest?" she asked with a sneer, and took another drink.

Logan narrowed his eyes at her. "And how is it that you've been friends with my girlfriend since forever and I've never seen this side of you?"

Veronica wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "'Cause normally I'm so genteel and refined?"

"Mental note: Bring champagne when going out with Veronica Mars."

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed easily. "So, Truth or Dare, Veronica?"

Veronica looked confused. "Wait, didn't you go last?"

He swiped the champagne bottle from her and took a swig himself. "Yeah, but I thought of it before you. And technically, it's Lilly's turn, but she's preoccupied."

She looked back to see the siblings still arguing. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Truth."

"What did you think of me when I moved here?"

Veronica thought for a moment. "Honestly?" 

"That's kind of the point of 'truth'."

"I was disappointed."

Logan let her response sink in. "Oh."

Veronica was quick to amend herself. "I mean, you were moving to dinky Neptune from L.A. And you were already friends with Duncan. That was kind of intimidating. I was sure you were going to be some big self-involved Hollywood brat. But Lilly said that if you were cute, we were going to be hanging out a lot 'cause -- well you know how she is about status."

He looked unimpressed. "If that was supposed to be a save, it really sucked."

"What I'm trying to say is that I was bummed that you were kinda cute, which meant things were gonna change. You may have noticed I'm not great with change."

"Yeah. So did I turn out to be a big egotistical Hollywood brat?"

Veronica laughed. "Well, yeah!" Logan gave her a playful shove and she swatted him in the arm in return. Then her voice became serious. "Truthfully though, you're not at all what I expected and I can't imagine what it would be like if you weren't my friend."

Logan was taken aback by her sincerity and could think of nothing to say in return. The moment was about to turn awkward when he began to smirk impishly. 

"So you think I'm cute, huh?"

Veronica blushed. " _Kinda_. The operative word was kinda. Besides, _you_ think I'm hot."

Logan shook his head. "Thought. Past tense."

"Oh please. And what about those naughty fantasies you've been having about me lately?"

Logan's eyes widened. "Lilly _told_ you that?!"

Veronica stood up, dusted herself off, and looked down at him with a satisfied smile. "Nope. You just did." 

Logan watched her run off giggling as she rejoined Lilly and Duncan. "Mental note: _Always_ bring champagne when playing with Veronica Mars."


End file.
